1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for pre-heating endoscopes and more particularly, to an endoscope defogging and pre-heating device based on the technical features of U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,278. The endoscope defogging and pre-heating device uses a fixation device to hold a bag in a folded condition for pre-heating endoscopes efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat storage/release devices are known for years for use to keep the body warm or for the purpose of cold compress. There are many methods to prepare heat storage/release devices. Conventionally, a water bladder may be used to hold hot water for keeping the body warm. There is also known a hot compress bag that comprises a bag body filled with a fluid and sealed, and a metal actuator strip mounted in the bag body and operable to actuate the fluid, causing a chemical reaction and release of heat. During heat producing and releasing procedure, the hot compress bag provides heat energy for hot compress application. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,278, issued to the present inventor, discloses a similar design, entitled “Heat storage/release device for hot/cold compress application”, which comprises a bag, which defines therein a sealed accommodation space, a heat storage/release material, which is accommodated in the accommodation space of the bag and adapted for storing/releasing heat energy, and flexible members fastened to the bag at two opposite sides relative to the accommodation space and bendable to hold the bag in a predetermined shape and to secure the bag to a person's face.
Further, following fast development of technology, many endoscopes have been created and are intensively used to look inside a body cavity or organ. Before application, the endoscope must be pre-heated, performing primary sterilization and reducing patient's discomfort.
Before using endoscopes, the lenses of the endoscopes must be wiped with an anti-fogging agent, for example, but not limited to, Devon® FOG-OUT® #3910, to prevent lens fogging to interfere with optical clarity due to changes in temperature.
Nowadays, steam heaters and heat storage/release devices are commonly used for pre-heating endoscopes. FIG. 1 illustrates an endoscope pre-heating device according to the prior art. According to this prior design, the endoscope pre-heating device comprises a heater 100 defining therein a water bath 110, a plastic sheeting 111 covering the heater 100 over the surface of the water bath 110 to hold water in the water bath 100. In application, the endoscopes 160 to be pre-heated are put in water in the water bath 110 above the plastic sheeting 111, and then the heater 100 is started up to heat water and the endoscopes 160.
Thus, it does not necessary to wipe the lenses of endoscopes with an anti-fogging agent when using the aforesaid endoscope pre-heating device to pre-heat endoscopes, avoiding chemical residues in the body of the patient. However, this prior art design of endoscope pre-heating device requires much installation space and needs to consume electricity. Further, if water in the water bath 110 is not well sterilized, it can cause bacterial infections in the patient.
FIG. 2 illustrates another design of endoscope pre-heating device according to the prior art. According to this design, the endoscope pre-heating device comprises a heating tube 200 and a power adapter 210. The heating tube 200 has mounted therein an electric heating wire or thermoelectric coupling (not shown). In application, put the endoscope 160 to be pre-heated in the heating tube 200, and then turn on the heating tube 200 to heat the endoscope 160.
This prior art design of endoscope pre-heating device still has drawbacks as follows:
1. The electric heating wire or thermoelectric coupling of the heating tube 200 must be electrically conducted for heating the endoscope 160, however, the heating temperature of the electric heating wire or thermoelectric coupling is not controllable, and the patient can be scalded by the endoscope 160 if the heating temperature is excessively high.
2. An external power source is needed.
3. It needs power adapter 210.
4. The inner diameter of the heating tube 200 is not adjustable to fit different endoscopes of different sizes, and thus, the heating efficiency will be low if the heating tube 200 cannot positively surround the loaded endoscope.
Therefore, there is need for an endoscope defogging and pre-heating device that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.